


［授权翻译］Recover Your Strength

by RobertLewandowski



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertLewandowski/pseuds/RobertLewandowski
Summary: 莱格拉斯如何使阿拉贡在坠崖并受伤后得以痊愈？





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recover Your Strength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869084) by [bulma90_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulma90_13/pseuds/bulma90_13). 



> 第一次看到这文就觉得写出了我心中的AL
> 
> 看的时候就觉得肉疼，翻译完了更觉得体无完肤
> 
> 以及 Thanks @bulma90_13 for giving me the permission to translate this work into Chinese

“逝者已矣,生者如斯。”

他曾经这样说过。

 

＊＊＊

 

我再无力承受这样的念头。真的不能。暮星冷冰冰地躺在我手里，我用力地抓着它，直到它尖锐的棱角深深地刻进我的掌心。我的视线里是永生不息的黑暗，破败的堡楼中，沾染着尸腐的空气几乎静止，可我却再闻不到那气息。残留的只剩下人类嘈杂的絮絮不休和手中坠饰带来的没完没了的疼痛。是真的。他掉了下去…

 

然后我就从蓄意密谋的自我毁灭中挣脱了出来。我灵敏的耳朵捕捉到了兴奋的私语声，像是回荡在圣盔谷昏暗堡楼的每一个角落。那些反复回响的声音刺激着我一贯寡淡自持的身体，电流般将我从头至尾地贯穿。

 

“阿拉贡！阿拉贡殿下回来了！”

 

我静静地呼了口气。我不会承认，但就在刚才我已经开始丧失气力。他的离开是那样突然，而我是那样不知所措。曼督斯神殿在呼唤着我。意识到这一切让我感到羞愧，但我竟心甘情愿就那样倚靠着石墙站着…静止地…一动不动地…直到周身的人类都将我的存在全然忘却，直到我的身体变得那样虚无缥缈，无足轻重。

 

但现在已经没时间考虑那些。我的血液泵送过我永生的血脉，一如既往。当我走出昏暗堡楼中我那抑压蔽塞的藏身角落的时候，我的脉搏疾驰得厉害。我看见他步履艰难地走了进来，低着头。他的脚步有些跛，至少看上去是那样。很明显他受了伤，我甚至惊讶于他竟还能走动。哪怕是对于像阿拉贡那样伟岸的人来说，那道悬崖一路向下依然是一段很漫长的距离。

 

当阿拉贡跌撞进我怀里的时候，我拼命地想将他干涩的假笑从他脸上抹去。他抬起了头，倦怠而精疲力竭。

 

仅仅是看到他就让我如释重负，以至于再顾不上什么繁缛礼节，竟不由分说地指责起他来，以玩笑的口吻。

 

“Le abdollen. ” (你迟到了。)

 

或许我的指责是合情合理的。毕竟意识到上一刻我还在试图结束自己的生命，是那样令人不安的一件事。如果阿拉贡真的死了的话，我会不会也真的跟着他彻底消亡？吉姆利会怎样想？我的父亲会怎样想？阿拉贡又会怎样想？我是否真的脆弱到需要依赖这个凡人才能驻足于这个充斥着危险与死亡的世界？

 

或许吧。

 

他用一种不可思议的眼神注视着我。他的状况或许比方才更糟糕，如果还有更糟糕的余地的话。我缓慢地端详着他，他的衣服漏洞百出，已经破旧得再无法修补。干涸的血迹夹杂着泥泞附着在他纠缠杂乱的头发上。他的肩膀上有一道裂开的伤口，可能是被座狼所伤，看上去已经感染了。

 

“你看上去糟糕透了。”我补正道。

 

他的脸上划开了一个笑容，眼角皱了起来，然后他大笑起来。我也只能跟着他一起笑起来。他差一点就快死了，现在看起来竟那么可笑。而更可笑的是我差一点也就随他而去了。

 

他伸手搭上我的肩膀，我也一样。他越来越虚弱，这一点毋庸置疑。他无力的双手几乎不能抓住我的肩膀，隔着革制的甲胄，我甚至感受不到他附着在我身上的力量。

 

看着他愈发衰弱，我忍不住握紧了另一只拳头，我能感受到暮星在我手中锋利地割扯着我的掌心。我略带感激地将它递给他，庆幸于终于得以摆脱它。

 

他有些吃惊地低头看向我伸出的手。他一定以为他已经失去了它，就像我以为我失去了他一样。他伸出了他血迹斑斑的手，我将暮星轻轻放进了他手里。

 

他目不转睛地盯着它，暮星在不见天日的堡楼中散发着熠熠的微光。他抬头看着我，灰蓝的双眼里藏着些许琢磨不透的情绪。

 

“Hannon le,” (谢谢。)他轻声说。

 

我只能以一个温暖的微笑回报他。

 

＊＊＊

 

我无比庆幸我能再一次陪在他身边。这给了我一个生存的理由，让我有所追求。我一直清楚地明白我注定不能继承我父亲对木精灵的统治。或许这样最好。或许正是我对于统治者的无力胜任让我得以永远追随。永远追随阿拉贡。

 

我看着他倦怠的脸向洛汗王解释着我们现在的处境。希优顿相当年轻，但他的脸上却印刻着多年的愁苦与折磨。这种痛苦和磨难太深重，不该被这样年轻的人所负担。我祈祷死神能够早些眷顾他，倘若不为荣耀，便也为怜悯。

 

“一万？”洛汗王转过身盯着阿拉贡。

 

“这是一支只为一个目的而生的军队，”阿拉贡接着说道，我屏住了呼吸，“毁灭人类世界。”

 

＊＊＊

 

希优顿离开我们去看守堡楼后很久，阿拉贡依旧在给洛汗王溃散的守卫军们布下直接却周全的指令。残存的部下早已所剩无几，于是阿拉贡便开始指示起我来。

 

“我们要把储备沿着墙放好。它们能够在门头给予弓箭手支持。”

 

什么储备？阿拉贡还以为我们有什么战士？他说的弓箭手又是指什么？很明显他并不是把所有带着弓的人都叫做 _弓箭手_ ？

 

他抬起胳膊向墙打了一个手势，我看着他脸部的肌肉因为疼痛而抽搐起来。就是这样。我没办法忍受眼睁睁看着他受伤。我得说些什么。

 

“阿拉贡…”我看着他边继续向前走边侧过身以示他听见了我的话。我试图让我的声音听上去不容置疑，“你 _必须_ 休息！”

 

他侧身的角度让我刚好能够看到他对于我的提议的嗤之以鼻。我感到无能为力。我的恳求被直截了当地无视了。但至少我尝试了。

 

“你只留着半条命对我们也没有好处…”我轻声地说完了最后一句。在他刚准备转身冲我开口的时候，洛汗的女骑士突然冲过来见他。

 

“我的殿下！”她远远地喊了起来。阿拉贡抱歉地对上我的目光。我的眼睛因为怒不可遏而闪烁起来。我因为这个女人而被推向了一边？“阿拉贡！”

 

他一路急于向前就是为了见她。显而易见的。

 

伊欧玟的脸泛着激动的潮红。她看上去心烦意乱。

 

“我要和那些女人一起被送进洞穴里去，”我听见她大声地冲他解释着。人潮涌来将我们分开，我挣扎着想要听到阿拉贡的回答。

 

“那是一个很光荣的任务。”他平静地回答道。

 

伊欧纹急不可耐地补充起来，很明显她对于他的反应十分不满。

 

“去照看孩子，去找食物，还要铺好床等着男人们回来！这哪有什么荣誉可言？”

 

她说的不无道理。阿拉贡向她走近了一些，他说话的声音太过于温和，我甚至听不见他说了些什么。向洞里涌进的人群逐渐稀薄了起来，我终于可以重新看到他们。

 

我看到阿拉贡扭过头不再理睬她，突然间那个女人便在愤怒中爆发了，我们周身几乎所有的目光都被吸引了过去。

 

“你不能命令别人留下来！”

 

阿拉贡重新转向了她。我探着头看过去，好奇于她究竟在指些什么。她继续咆哮着，和开始时一样愤怒。

 

“他们之所以与你并肩而战是因为他们无法离开你！”

 

那时候我才明白她说的是谁。我。当然还有吉姆力。

 

她终于降低了声音，但只是一点点。我依然能清楚地听到她最后的控责。

“…因为他们爱你！”

 

我看不见阿拉贡的脸，但不论他的表情是怎样的，都让伊欧纹惭愧地低下了头并轻声说道，“对不起。”

 

她仓皇地掠过阿拉贡跑开了，继而同我擦身而过，然后便是吉姆力，留我一人迷惑地看着阿拉贡。

 

他的脸色我轻而易举便能读懂。他为她不幸的控告而难过，但他却无能为力。洛汗的男人在对于性别这件事上有种奇怪的拘谨。很明显，哪怕是在战争的环境中，女人依然不该参与战斗。

 

在和我四目相对了很久后，他转过身向军械库走去。

 

我眯了眯眼。如果他觉得他能够就这样一瘸一拐地度过一整夜直到强兽人抵达的话，他错了。

 

我不会再让他跌落了。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

我随即便走向了希优顿让我休息的小房间。我需要检查我胳膊伤的的擦伤。它肿的厉害。

 

我刚脱下皮革束衣，就听见一阵轻轻的敲门声从木门那里传来。

 

我穿过房间狭小的空间，一只手扶着门，另一只手伸向了依然挂在腰间的剑。

 

“谁在那？”我喊道。

 

“Edro I fen，（开门）阿拉贡。”那一边是一声悦耳的请求。

 

我叹了一口气，松开了我紧握着剑柄的手。莱格拉斯声音中的愤怒并没有比之前减少丝毫。我知道他会要求我休息。他难道看不见我也在努力尝试这样做吗？

 

我拉开了笨重的门，他疾步跨了进来。

 

我转过身来面向他，但他却背对着我。我开口想要说些什么，而他直接地打断了我。

 

“Car-ammen thurin. （关上门［字面］；别让别人看到我们［引申］）”

 

我皱了皱眉，但我依然关上了房门。他在沉默中一动不动，但他的后背上的箭袋跟着他沉重的呼吸一起一伏，颤抖的厉害。

 

“这是怎么回事，莱格拉斯？离强兽人攻破这些石墙没几个小时了，我希望能一个人呆一会儿。”

 

他终于有所动作，在狭窄的房间里踱了几步。他明亮的双眸环顾过房间的每个角落，终于落在了我身上。

 

“你在人类的围墙中是得不到任何休息的。”

 

我又叹了口气，有些挫败地闭上了双眼。他是对的，毫无疑问。我的思绪因为即将到来的战斗而疯狂驰骋着，并且我还负了伤。倘若我能够包扎好我的伤口并有机会直面即将到来的屠戮，或许也已是万幸。

 

“你想要我怎么办？”我问，终于对上了他注视着我的眼睛。我的声音干涸地卡在我的喉咙里，当我意识到他如此近地逼向了我。我们的鼻尖甚至快要碰在一起。

 

他深深地看进了我的眼里。“我会让你重新恢复力量。”他小心翼翼地说，他的眼睛有些急促地闪烁着，在那样没有空隙的距离里，试图将我的脸如数收入眼底。“在精灵的围壁中。”

 

我朝后退了一步拉开了我们之间的距离。“我们没时间再去——！”

 

“Ta thand, mellon-nîn. （确实，我的朋友。）”他突然将我的手握在了他的手中。那是一个非常奇怪的姿势。我从没见过他那样温柔。“这是为什么 _我_ 会来。”

 

我绝望地试图读懂他眼中传递的信息。莱格拉斯有所计划。一个能让我在敌人到来之前恢复力气的计划。那会是怎样的魔法？一个连瑞文戴尔之主埃尔隆德都一无所知的精灵的疗伤咒语？哪怕是用他的药物，伤口依然需要花时间愈合。

 

“你在说些什么？”我屏着呼息着问道。

 

他松开了我的手，走向了床边。窄小的桌子上蜡烛微弱的光在他的脸上倒映出不可名状的阴影。

 

“让初生子（指精灵）的生命充盈你的身体。”他停顿了下来，似乎在揣摩着我的反应。“分享我的力量。”他的话音落了下来。

 

我的眉头皱得更深了。“我不明白。”

 

“这是一个木精灵特有的古老技术，”他唇边挂上了一抹优美的微笑，他的眼神依旧注视着只穿着栗色束衣的我。“通过身体的结合，一个生物可以将力量通递给另一个。”

 

我睁大了眼睛，近乎狂乱地环顾着封闭的房间，就好像指望着有什么人会听见他那令人难以置信的建议。莱格拉斯当然不会是在暗示我们…身体结合？

 

他站在那儿，瘦削的身影紧紧地贴向我。“这是一个好方案，阿拉贡。一定会奏效。”

 

“我——我不能！”我结结巴巴地说道，几乎一把将他推开。

 

“为什么不能？”他坚持道，凑过身再一次靠近我，就像之前那样紧密。

 

“我爱她，莱格拉斯。”

 

“她知道的，阿拉贡。并且她也明白你急需这一切。”

 

又一次的，我退缩着扫探着整个房间，就好像石缝间会印刻着我想要的答案。

 

一丝闪烁的的光抓住了我的注意，我的目光顺着它看了过去。他已经开始褪下他的箭袋，银色的带扣在烛光的照射下泛着灼目的光。

 

“Daro—（停下来）”我开始绝望起来。

 

“这是唯一的方法。”他平静地继续说道，轻柔地将整个箭袋放在青石地上。

 

“我……”

 

他的眼睛死死地锁住了我的目光。“你必须这样做。哪怕不是为你，也要为她。”他的双唇抿成了一道严肃的线条。“你 _必须_ 熬过今晚。”

 

我吞了吞口水。或许他是对的。这是必要的。我受了伤。我需要变得强大。我还能有什么选择？

 

“我让步。你说的是对的。”

 

他走近了我，我闭上了眼睛。他们说的那些关于他的话是对的。他的脸 _确确实实_ 是那样美… _远远_ 超出了人类所能衡量的范围。

 

“Ni sí an edraith le, （我是来拯救你的）阿拉贡。”我感到他的指尖若即若离地扫过我的侧脸。“拜托，看着现在的我好吗。”

 

我再一次吞咽了一口，并没有足够的勇气信任自己去睁开眼睛。我害怕他会在我眼中看到些什么。

 

他的手指离开我的皮肤，然后我便听到了布料摩擦间发出了轻微的窸窣声。我的思绪乱成了一团。这一切真的发生了吗？

 

“也许，”他轻柔地开了口，“你把束衣脱了会有些帮助。”

 

我的脸在听见他的提议后灼热起来。而我的反应让我在羞愧中更不可自持地燃烧。是否今晚我注定得不到片刻的安宁？是否摆脱身体上的疼痛只是换取了原本被深深隐埋的另一个苦楚。我见过精灵赤裸的身体。为什么现在我的反应会是这样？

 

就好像他能读懂我的想法，他的手抚上了我颤抖的双臂。“别害怕你身体的反应，阿拉贡。这是自然的。”

 

我摇了摇头，从他的触碰中挣脱出来，扯掉了我厚重的靴子。精灵和人类的结合从来就没有什么自然可言。我的马裤看起来有些棘手，所以我花了些时间，不想在盛怒中扯坏了它。在我要褪去最后防线，那件栗色束衣的时候，所有蜡烛在突然之间都被吹灭了。

 

但房间里依然有光。我转向了它的来源，之后便不可抑制地喘息了起来。

 

神灵的光从他的皮肤上柔和地闪烁着，用一抹神圣的淡蓝色照亮了整个石屋。我真是蠢得可以，才会差点忘了他和这世上其他精灵一样，泛着温柔的光。我怎会不记得，在弓箭手的武装下，他的皮肤是多么完美精致。他赤裸的肉体躺在床榻上粗糙的皮毛垫里的景象让我的身体没来由地疼起来，那疼痛太过于真实和深重，我几乎再没有办法站稳。

 

“我配不上这一切。”我轻声说。

 

他坐了起来，他颀长的，灼灼的双腿从床边漫不经心地挂了下来。他的手指开始摆弄着耳际的发辫。“Av-'osto, （别害怕）阿拉贡。我不要你的任何回报。”

 

我不敢注视他的目光，我更羞耻于看向任何其它地方。“我不值得你这样的馈赠。”

 

他轻嘲了一声，开始解开另一侧的发辫。“你当然值得，hîl od Isildur. （埃西铎的继承者）”

 

我努力站直了身体，终于脱下了栗色束衣。暮星用它独有的光照射着整个房间。他终于结束了手上的差事，重新躺回了简陋的床榻上。他温柔地注视着我，金发散落在他精致的脸上。

 

有那么转瞬即逝的一个片刻，我想起了亚玟。我想起了她裸露的身体，和很久以前，在全然不同的时间和场景里，我们是如何合二为一。我想起了我们的呼吸是怎样融合在一起，在我们喘息着吐露着对彼此的爱意的时候。我想起了她的黑发贴在她床头光滑的枕头上。我想起了我们对彼此的信任。我想起了她的誓言。还有我的。

 

莱格拉斯依然在皮毛做成的床垫上散发着灼目的光。我握住了暮星，并将它紧紧攥在手心。我想起了亚玟，我向维拉祈祷她能够原谅我所做的一切。

 

我靠近了床边。

 

“莱格拉斯，我——”

 

“Ú-pedo…（别说话）”他在我耳边轻轻地说。我沉默了。他也是。

 

他有力的臂膀将我的身体拉上了床。我在他身上踌躇着，依然不想要去触碰他哪怕一丝一毫。我会沾污了他。我会给他的完美闪耀的肉体带来瑕疵。

 

“可能你准备好你自己会比较好一些。”他提议道，他的声音轻的像一阵耳语。

 

我别过头去，冲着墙。准备好我自己。他难道看不出我的理智已经快要决堤了吗？

 

我闭上眼睛，咬紧了双颚。“ _你_ 准备好的时候就告诉我。”

 

“很好，”是他给我简单的回答。我感到他移了移身体的重心，但我不敢看向他。我的视线胶着在我身旁暗淡的石壁上，我的双手在身体的两侧不知所措。

 

没过多久我便听见了第一声轻响。只是一道再简单不过的呼气，却让我全部的听觉都聚焦在那呼吸声上。那是他的气息，一声比一声涣散。

 

“是时候了，”他喘息着，让我本就潮红的脸又一次燃烧起来。我转过头看向了他。

他把脸撇向了一边，用一只手完完全全地遮住。他的膝盖悬吊着，将他最私密的地方暴露在我面前。我犹豫了。

 

“我不能这样做……”

 

他只是将一个装着透明液体的玻璃瓶放入了我手里。那是他全部的回答。

 

我甩了甩头，将瓶子里的容物如数倒入手里，抓住了自己的欲望。那一瞬间我闭上了双眼。我期盼着能看见亚玟出现在我面前，告诉我这一切都是必须的，告诉我我并没有伤害到她。可事与愿违的是，我的眼里只有莱格拉斯，他扭摆纠缠于床榻的身体，而我，在他面前，只有我能够满足他的欲望。

 

我猛的睁开了眼睛。莱格拉斯依然遮着脸，尽管他的呼吸早已乱了节奏。我探向了他大腿的最深处，他皮肤传来的冰凉让我忍不住抽了一口气。

 

“你好冷……”我轻声说。

 

“不……”他喃喃道，“要了我吧。”

 

我深深地吞咽了一口，抵住了瞬间将我包裹住的压力。一个迅速并有力的推送，我撞进了他的身体。

 

在他灼热的温度里我难耐地仰起头无声地嘶喊起来。他把自己准备得很充分，可他依然紧得有一丝不适。我突然意识到他是那样紧张。害怕，甚至是。

 

“莱格拉斯？”我问道，睁开眼低头看向他。

 

他的眼睛因为疼痛而紧紧地闭着，几乎残暴地咬住了自己的手。

 

他的脸色终于放松了下来，重新用手遮住了脸。“我很好，阿拉贡。继续。”

 

愧疚所带来的巨大疼痛席卷着我的全身，但我还是开始缓慢却有节律地抽送。维拉的护佑下，他用一种难以置信的方式包裹着我。已经太久了。我太过于享受这一切。

 

好几分钟过去，我注意到他依然是那样安静。我的肩膀因为猛烈的动作而开始愈发疼痛起来，而莱格拉斯的身体依然冰凉。

 

“莱格拉斯，我不能再继续了。”

 

他的眼睛在一瞬间睁开，转过脸来看着我。他看上去很吃惊。“可是，为什么？这还没有结束。”

 

“这无关紧要。我看得出你不想这样，而且——”

 

他坐起身靠近了我，一只手覆上了我的唇堵住了我未说出口的话。“我 _想_ 要这样，阿拉贡。我要你强大起来。”

 

我别过脸不再看他，愤怒的。我终于措好了辞。“对你来说是不是不可能，以另一种方式，也同样渴求这一切？”

 

他在讶异中睁大了眼睛，然后他的目光垂落在了大腿上。他的金发垂挂在肩膀的前方。

 

“当然，阿拉贡。我 _想_ 要这样，同样的，以另一种方式。”他的声音小的像一阵呢喃。“或许我只是太想要了。”

 

依然被他的身体紧紧包裹着，我狠狠地捏住了他的下巴。“我要让你证明给我看。”

 

他的眼睛，失去了一贯澄澈的蔚蓝，在勃发的欲望中变成了深蓝色。我全然没有意识到那画面竟让我忍不住舔了舔干涸的双唇，他的瞳孔在下一秒扩散开去。

 

他颤抖着喘了口气。“我感到羞耻。”

 

我摇了摇头。“我绝不会和一个没有最原始的渴望的人发生关系。”

 

他缓缓地点了点头，将他的胸膛靠上我的。他顿了顿，然后用胳膊轻柔地缠上了我的脖子。他将吊钩于我身体两侧的双腿收的更紧，一瞬间我仿佛被末日火山的火焰吞没。

 

他颤抖着，将头倚靠在我没受伤的肩膀上。“Aníron le （我要你［特指性欲上的］）,”他小声说。

 

他身体的变化几乎是一瞬间的。我再一次冲刺进他的身体，他向下不断迎合着我。我的双手在他的臀部紧握着，他狠狠地抓着我的背。倘若有可能，他开始更灼烈得闪耀起来，那有些奇异的蓝光照亮了整个房间。我们持续交合的动作下，一阵暖流将我完完全全地贯穿。

 

我从未有过这样的感觉。源源不断的热流从每一个角度侵袭着我。他的身体在我一遍遍的冲撞下愈发颤抖。然后我便感到他的唇迟疑不定地舔舐着我的皮肤。我再也无法忍受。我狠狠把他推进了床里，近乎残暴地掠夺着他口中每一寸空隙，从未有一刻停下我野蛮的冲撞。他热烈地回应着我的吻，用腿更紧地缠上我的身体，把我向他那具永生的身体的更深处推去。

 

他的头在床沿猛烈地摆动着。我一遍又一遍地轻触着他体内的禁密之处，他只能探下手去握住自己的欲望。诱人的呻吟声从他最终传来，用遍了各种中土大陆的语言，有些甚至来自西部。缠绵反复于他唇间的是我的名字。我的名字，在我分享他力量的同时，也成了他所赞颂的维拉之一。多么动人的悖德渎神。

 

我感到被座狼咬伤所带来的刺痛逐渐离开了我的身体，就好像被轻而易举地擦除了似的。我们交合之间，我肌肉的酸痛变成了纯粹的着迷狂喜。而当我感到我快要到达极致的时候，我稍稍拉开了我们的距离好得以控制住我自己，这样我便能够在他紧密的温度中再度沉溺，哪怕只是多一分多一秒，也都是弥足珍贵。

 

欲望的顶峰来得太快。在最后的一声嘶喊中，我将自己释放在了他的身体中。他早已在我身下堕落，他恩惠般的吻温柔地落在我颈间。我的视线逐渐恢复了清晰。我小心翼翼地将自己从他身上移开。

 

他没有说话，却几乎毫不迟疑地松开了我并开始穿回衣服。我没法不感到一丝受伤，但很快我便将那感觉推向了一边，因为我清楚地记得这一切的目的。我的力量。我感觉我得到了充分的休息。我们之间的结合奏效了。

 

“你感觉怎么样？”他平静地问道，束紧了他的长袍。

 

“好极了。”我诚实地回答道。“Hannon-le （谢谢你）, 莱格拉斯。我——”

 

“不需要谢我，阿拉贡。作为朋友，我知道你也会为我做同样的事的。”

 

我愣了愣，依然全身赤裸地坐在污迹斑斑的床上。朋友。不是爱人。不，当然不会是。莱格拉斯只是希望我赶快好起来。我是属于亚玟的。这再也不会发生了。

 

再也不会。

 

我没有任何理由去生他的气。一点理由都没有。

 

但我还是没法不感到愤怒，因为他。

 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

The End


End file.
